Peter Wörthmüller
Peter Wörthmüller, also known as The Fixer or Wort, is an inmate at the Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility in the year . Before Thomas Stenger transferred him to the Pent House, Wörthmüller was a patient at Landon Hope NJ Secure Mental Health, a clinic located in New Jersey.Re: Peter Worthmuller He is rumored to have been a doctor on the outside, and so he has been put to work helping in the prison infirmary. Biography Wörthmüller is submissive and eager to do what people tell him, and as a result, he is easily taken advantage of. For example, at Flossy's request, he created experimental pills that counter the pain from augmentation suppression chips installed into prison inmates. He is secretly distributing these pills and offers them to anyone who asks. Also at Flossy's request, he created an altered biocell that additionally gives Praxis points to the user. According to his case file, Wörthmüller has no formal medical training and simply believes himself to be a doctor. It also describes him as being "viciously submissive" and "at severe risk of exploitation by stronger personalities." Because of his obedient nature, Stenger suggested to the Pent House's warden that Wörthmüller be put to work in the infirmary, arguing that by separating him from the other inmates, he would be kept out of trouble."Worthmuller" pocket secretary However, Stenger's real purpose of keeping Wörthmüller around is to have him work as a surgeon for harvesting the augmentations of executed inmates, for benefit of Junkyard. Landon Hope, the mental health facility Wörthmüller was originally relocated from, has requested him transferred back to them, asserting that he should not be exposed to an environment as unstable as a prison. Stenger purposely attempted to stall this effort, blaming the delay on the prison's faulty systems, allowing him to continue using Wörthmüller as an augmentation harvester.Re: Peter Worthmuller Wörthmüller is first encountered in the prison yard, where he is working behind a fence near the tower. After some time, he will stop sweeping the yard and move to stand near the fence, allowing Adam Jensen to speak with him. If spoken to, he will offer Jensen one of his Choke suppression pills. Jensen can either take it, restoring the use of his augmentations, or refuse. Regardless of the choice made, Wörthmüller will offer him another pill if Jensen visits him in the infirmary after the riot breaks out. If Jensen refuses the pill a second time, Wörthmüller, insistent on helping him somehow, tells him about a secret tunnel that will take him to Solitary Confinement. The tunnel can be reached through the morgue and is part of the "The Primrose Path" Point of Interest. Later, Jensen finds Hector Guerrero on the Pent House landing pad, holding Wörthmüller at gunpoint. Guerrero claims that Wörthmüller is evil and manipulative and that he must be put down. Jensen may resolve the situation peacefully or instead side with either Wörthmüller or Guerrero. If Wörthmüller survives the confrontation, Jensen is then given the choice to talk to him and decide his fate. He can choose to leave Wörthmüller on the landing pad or help him by bringing him along on the VTOL. Choosing either option unlocks the achievement Umlauts or no Umlauts. Characteristics Kelvin Yang, the Pent House's clinical psychologist, gives the following assessment of Wörthmüller: The above assessment and Wörthmüller's behavior suggest that he suffers from delusional companion syndrome, confabulation, and dependent personality disorder. His mental illness is partially projected through Teddy, whom he thinks is alive. In a note found in Wörthmüller's cell, he takes on the persona of one teddy writing to other teddies. If Wörthmüller's case file is found before speaking to him in the infirmary for the first time, Jensen is given the option to ask him about it. In the resulting conversation, Wörthmüller offers to do anything Jensen wants him to. Jensen confesses that he is trying to figure out whether Wörthmüller is the most vulnerable person in the prison or the most dangerous, to which Wörthmüller replies that those two characteristics are not mutually exclusive. In A Criminal Past, if Jensen arrives on the helipad before Wörthmüller and Guerrero, he witnesses a conversation between the two as they step out of the elevator. Wörthmüller is shown to act more assertively than usual, saying that he did what Guerrero wanted him to and insisting that he bring him along when he leaves the prison. As Guerrero prepares to shoot him, Jensen steps in to intervene. In the conversation that follows, Guerrero provides a starkly different assessment of Wörthmüller, namely that he appears harmless but is actually evil and manipulative, and that he was the one encouraging Flossy to start the riot. Jensen may rebuke these claims, arguing that Guerrero is merely trying to cover up his own involvement in the Junkyard harvesting operation. Additionally, if Jensen discovered Wörthmüller's case file, he can tell Guerrero that he knows Wörthmüller is not a criminal mastermind and that his condition was taken advantage of. Despite having no known medical or engineering education, Wörthmüller is shown to be extremely knowledgeable and skilled in pharmacology, chemistry, electrical engineering, and surgery. He demonstrates these through the creation of his "Fixer pill", modifying a biocell to include Praxis software (worth 5 kits), and being able to remove augmentations from cadavers without damaging them. Wörthmüller also appears to be knowledgeable of the nature of Jensen and Guerrero's undercover roles. If Jensen talks to Wörthmüller after resolving the confrontation with Mejia, Wörthmüller informs Jensen that he knows that both Jensen and Guerrero were sent to the Pent House to "pretend," but, at some point, Guerrero stopped pretending and embraced his role as a member of Junkyard. Infirmary Shop Wörthmüller runs a shop in the prison infirmary. The shop interface can be accessed by interacting with the plush fox toy, Teddy. Trivia * Peter Wörthmüller as seen in-game is the combination of two different characters created during the DLC's early concept stage: Dr. Bill Clarksdale and Werkmuller. From Dr. Clarksdale, he gets his role as a "doctor" for the prisoners and his nickname "Fixer." From Werkmuller, he gets his appearance (with some modifications) and a derived version of his name. * The concept art for Werkmuller is used as Wörthmüller's loading screen image, despite Wörthmüller's appearance being notably different. One example is his arms, which are completely mechanical and of a different design. In the original character concept, Werkmuller also has a "Pedobear" decal on his right arm, which does not appear on Wörthmüller's loading screen image. * The QR code on Wörthmüller's suit in his loading screen art reads 5270. Gallery Peter Worthmuller loading screen art.jpg|Peter Wörthmüller's loading screen image The fixer's pill.png|One of the Fixer's pills as shown in the inventory menu Altered biocell.jpg|The altered biocell created by Wörthmüller ACP Story Item - Teddys Note.png|"Teddy's Note" (story item) found in Wörthmüller's cell Peter Worthmuller concept.jpg|"Werkmuller" early character concept Early Fixer Concept.jpg|"Dr. Bill Clarksdale" early character concept Worthmuller QR.png|QR code manually restored from Wörthmüller's coat in the loading screen, reading 5270 References Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - A Criminal Past characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters